The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danhardaror’. The genus of Impatiens belongs to the Balsaminacea family.
The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Impatiens variety with large, round, dark lavender flowers containing a red eye in the center, green leaves and a compact growth habit.
‘Danhardaror’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar designated ‘A-616’ (unpatented) and is characterized by having round, lavender flowers and a compact growth habit. The male parent is the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar designated ‘H-313’ (unpatented) and is characterized by having large, round flowers in a salmon color and a compact growth habit. ‘Danhardaror’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in June of 2002 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by leaf cuttings. The cuttings are from an apical bud that has no more than two expanded leaves and three to four immature leaves present. Asexual reproduction of ‘Danhardaror’ was first performed in December of 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.